dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kiani500
Kiani Kiani's Gallery Real Name: Kiani Current Alias: Kiani Aliases: The Timebroker Identity: Public Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: X-Men, the Exiles Relatives: Universe: Panoptichron, Earth-82004, Earth-500 Base Of Operations: Panoptichron Gender: Female Height: 5'9" Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Violet Hair: Platinum Blonde and Red Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: Society of the Blue < Marital Status: Forced to love Deadpool Occupation: Exiles adventurer; formerly The Elite Security Force of the Blue Education: Elite schooling for warriors Origin: Born one of the Blue, turned Elite by Casque after a near death experience Place of Birth: Society of the Blue Creators: Michael Turner, Talent Caldwell History Early Years Kiani's childhood was largely defined by her parents' death during the destruction of Marielle, an underwater city of the Blue. At a young age, she was taken as an apprentice by the enigmatic Casque. Casque and Cannon Hawke educated and trained her, and she eventually joined the Security Force of the Blue council. They also tried to show her that her hatred towards Humanity is misplaced, but failed in that regard. This hardened her attitude and causes her to be quite headstrong. However, she continues her work with the Security Force and is a respected warrior. Kiani's destiny changes as Casque and some trainees are caught and abducted by order of Admiral Maylander, while they were training on Shepherd's Field. As she hears of the abductions, she is devastated and allies herself with Marquesis, a member of the Blue council, and his group of commandos. Together, they storm a secret American Navy base where Casque and the others are being held. The group finds out that scientists have been conducting several experiments on their Blue captives, trying to analyze their strengths and their weaknesses. They manage to rescue Casque and many other captives. Kiani also discovers that Marquesis has gone rogue and has been cutting deals with Admiral Maylander. He really wanted Casque for his own purposes. She eventually follows him to his base and they fight a deadly duel. As Kiani is slowly dying, Casque emerges and used his extraordinary powers to save her. He then reveals that he was in fact a Black, an underwater race living at the very bottom of the oceans. He leaves Kiani and rejoins his brethren, leaving her alone, robbed of her parental figure. Elite Blue Kiani is an Elite Blue. This means that she has not only the ability to live underwater, but the ability to manipulate water at her will. Her powers were most likely triggered by Casque's magic. It is unknown where Kiani's new abilities will take her. End of the World Kiani's world (Earth-500) encountered an apocalypse. The strongest survivors gathered together with a plan: if they replaced their duplicates (or other selves) in another world they could live freely in the new world. Kiani was under the mistaken impression that if she killed her duplicate she would save her world. However, when she discovered the truth it was too late to find another way to save her world: it was already completely destroyed along with any friends and family she had made in her life time. And so she stayed in Earth-82004. Trizen Takano Kiani, terrified of her new abilities flees her new friends in the new world. She encounters a young man named Trizen Takano that she is immediately drawn to. She discovered something better than returning to her old world; love. Kiani and Trizen vacationed in the X-men's private island, where she taught Trizen a thing or two about water manipulation. Kiani's comrades were guarding an excavation site off the Rarotonga Islands when the group was attacked by rogue Blue who incorporated lava into their armor. The battle became inflamed and caused the excavation site - an underwater volcano - to explode under water. Kiani was caught in the blast. While between worlds she was called by the item that the group was searching for: the Witchblade. Kiani doesn't know much about it, except that it saved her life, protects her, is somewhat blood thirsty, and talks to her too much. Exiles After hitting her 100 points in the Exiles missions, The Timebroker decided to have Kiani replace him and send himself home instead. Kiani is stuck in the Crystal Palace as the jaded new Timebroker. She has proven to be much more ruthless than any past Timebroker. The Witchblade left her for X-23 during one mission when Kiani joined her Exiles. Deadpool During a mission in Earth X-23, Deadpool managed to become part of the Exiles. Kiani found a kindred spirit in Deadpool, as he was a mercenary as well. She also found him to be hilarious. Kiani has always been attracted to the personality of a person and not their appearance, but was a bit put off by Deadpool's appearance. However, Cassandra Nova, wanting him to leave her the heck alone, pushed Kiani's small crush into a fiery blaze of passion. Kiani was killed by Falconman during a mission in Earth-313. X-23 reached out to her with the Witchblade and managed to break off the blue jewel. The jewel attached itself to Kiani and healed her mortal wound. While she was unconscious Deadpool admitted he had feelings for her. Pleasantville Appearance Kiani wears the same thing she always has: a combat bikini and multiple ponytails. She has started wearing more concealing clothing after having lived with humans for a time. Her organic armor reacts to danger and grows to cover her. The Witchblade has integrated itself into the armor and does the same, although usually grows into a full body suit. Social Life Allies Windrider, X-23 Enemies Kiani makes enemies easily with her hatred of humans Love Life Cursed to forever be tied to Trizen Takano. After the mantle of Timebroker was handed over to Jade the tie was broken. She found herself attracted to Deadpool from Earth-295, but certainly not because of his looks. She was unsure of herself when Cassandra Nova noticed the faint flicker of lust and stoked the fire (she did this so Deadpool would leave her alone, not so Kiani would be happy). Strengths and Weaknesses Kiani is an Elite Blue Warrior, meaning she is a trained and ruthless soldier. Kiani is a beautiful warrior woman with many skills. Martial arts; Hand to Hand Combat; Underwater Combat; Weapons Master: katana, ballistics, camoflage, demolitions; Advanced Technology; Bio-Technology; Paranormal Phenomena; Oceanography; Submersible Vehicles; Stealth; Tracking. Kiani must sleep in water. She hates herself almost as much as she hates humans. Very naive of the human world. Very vulnerable to electrical attacks. Chocolate is another major weakness. Powers Elite Blue: - Manipulate water to her will, allowing for the following powers: - Force Bubble: Excellent protection against phys and energy attacks. May protect 2 other nearby people. - Reflection: If roll is higher than attacker's, she may user her sword to reflect the attack back on attacker. - Energy spike: Spikes of energized water at Remarkable damage - Manipulation: Control water telekinetically in bursts that can cause up to Remarkable Energy damage - All physical stats increase one level under water - Ability to breathe and live in water - Detect Others: while in the water, Kiani is connected to all living things nearby. She will be aware of anyone in nearby waters. - Illusory Invisibility: May trick the sight of others into thinking she is not there with the use of water, no matter how minimal the amount. - Regeneration: After saturating her body in salt water, she will heal very rapidly. - Ultraviolet Vision - Resistance to Cold: Amazing - Hyper-Swimming: Incredible water speed - Water Form: Kiani's natural form is that of water. She often has nightmares of not being able to pull herself out of that form. Her water form allows for fast travel through most means. She can also transform into mist. - System Flush: Can evacuate any poison or toxin or foreign body from herself by flushing her system. She can do the same to any other, although it's an unpleasant experience for the other person. See Witchblade for information on those powers. Roleplaying Statistics STATS AGILITY: Remarkable STRENGTH: Good ENDURANCE: Fantastic REASON: Excellent INTUITION: Excellent PSYCHE: Typical SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Feeble ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1d12 Excellent PHYSICAL DEFENSE: see below ENERGY ATTACK: see below ENERGY DEFENSE: see below PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 1d6 Typical OTHER ABILITIES: - Blue Armor: Armor usually appears as very light organic, silvery stuff, but reacts instantly to attacks. Allows for protection against energy and physical attacks at Incredible levels __________________ WEAPONS Unique Weapon: Katana: Excellent physical damage. Will leave the wound wet, since the weapon is made of water Witchblade - blue jewel Category:Characters